Happy Family
by Clois4ever51
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule après la fin de la série. Donc risque de SPOILERS concernant le 7x12-13. One-shot très court donc pas de résumer. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, toute critique est constructive.


Happy familiy

Post 7x12-13

Disclamer pas à moi pas de sous ^^

P.O.V Patrick

Plusieurs mois, étaient passés depuis notre mariage et le moment où j'ai appris que j'allais de nouveau être père. La restauration de la maison était terminée, il ne me restait que la chambre d'enfant à finir de peindre, nos idées pour la couleur divergeaient sans cesse, il n'y à que deux jours que nous sommes tomber d'accord. Celle-ci serait dans les tons mauves, car ma merveilleuse épouse avait été clair dès le début hors de question que notre princesse ait une chambre rose.  
Il est temps de me dépêcher de terminer, car la naissance est prévue pour dans un tout petit peu plus d'une semaine.

P.O.V Teresa

J'ai plus que hâte que la petite pointe le bout de son nez, je ne suis pas le genre à restée à ne rien faire de mes journées et le fait d'être en congé maternité et que Patrick ne me laisse pas l'aider à terminer la chambre de la petite me fait me sentir inutile. J'avais tout de même réussi à le convaincre de me laisser préparer le lit et tout le matériel nécessaire à mon retour de la maternité. Tout était enfin prêt pour accueillir notre fille.  
Je n'arrive pas à y croire moi Teresa, j'étais une femme mariée et j'allais devenir maman chose que je ne pensais ne jamais vivre, faisant toujours passer ma carrière en premier. Aujourd'hui je ne changerais pas tout ce par quoi nous sommes passer pour en arriver là, chaque épreuve négative à fini par nous apporter que du positif.

P.O.V Patrick

Bon sang ce que j'ai mal à la main, vivement que cette torture ce termine, voir la souffrance tirer les traits de Teresa, est bien pire que la douleur que je ressent lorsque celle-ci me broie la main. Cela faisait à présent une demie heure que nous étions dans cette salle, une demie heure qui semble une éternité, mais la finalité en vaut la peine.  
Teresa à commencer à ressentir les premières contractions hier soir, et à eu la bonne idée de faire comme-ci de rien était jusqu'a 5h du matin heure à laquelle, elle à enfin décider de me réveiller les contractions se rapprochant. A notre arrivée à la maternité, la sage femme c'est occupée de nous et nous à bien fait comprendre que bien que le travail ai commencer, la délivrance ne se ferait pas tout de suite...

P.O.V Teresa

Nous y étions enfin, la petite était calée contre moi, Patrick s'était montrer merveilleux et très attentionner pendant l'accouchement, et à pleurer de joie à la naissance. Après avoir couper le cordon et nous avoir serrer toute les deux dans ses bras, les médecins sont venu le chercher, sur coup je me suis demander pourquoi, puis quand je n'ai vu revenir avec une attelle à la main droite j'ai compris, je n'avais pas sentis ma force et lui avait littéralement broyer la main mais vu le sourire resplendissant qu'il me faisait, il ne m'en voulait aucunement.  
Nous somme donc dans la chambre à contempler notre petite merveille lorsque 3 coups se firent entendre à la porte. Patrick se lève et va donc ouvrir. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir entrer Grace, suivis de Wayne, Kimball et Jason, depuis le mariage nous nous appelions par nos prénoms, ils ne pouvaient décemment plus m'appeler patron, ni Lisbon et Grace étant une Rigsby, nous ne pouvions plus l'appeler Van Pelt et pour les autres s'était venu naturellement.

Patrick pris la parole :

-Les amis, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter notre fille Michelle Jane.

Jason et Kimball eurent les larmes aux yeux que nous ayons donner le prénom de notre amie et collègue disparue il y à presque un an à présent. Grace et Wayne étaient eux aussi émus bien qu'ils ne l'aient pas connu, ils savaient que ce fut une épreuve de plus à passer pour nous. Et tous vinrent nous félicité.

Je m'éclaircie la voix et me tourne vers mon mari.

-En fait c'est Michelle Charlotte Jane.

Il me regarde les yeux embués de larmes sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire ...  
-Plus que sûr, je veux que notre fille porte le nom de sa sœur si tu es d'accord, car c'est comme tu l'as dit, sans ton passé aussi douloureux soit-il, nous ne serions pas marié et aujourd'hui nous n'aurions pas cette magnifique demoiselle.

Il m'embrasse entre deux sanglots.

-Je t'aime, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. Et toi aussi je t'aime ma Princesse.

Il est temps pour nous à présent de laisser cette petite famille se reposer et profiter des joies de la vie, après tout ils l'ont bien mériter non ?


End file.
